Wishing
by tell me againn
Summary: Bella met someone; someone who cared. Now that a new coven has killed her someone, she is changed, bringing out the most wanted vampire in the world. 69 years later, Aro invites some guests that he believes will .. intrigue her. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT


**This is my first Fanfic, and it's pretty much going to suck.**

**I just had this idea one day, and that was a couple of months ago, and finally, i've decided to write about it.**

**Please review, if you do..**

**I'll grant you a wish :)**

* * *

As I gazed at the scene before me, I couldn't help but grimace; lips pulling up and over my venom coated teeth.

The smell of blood: sweet, sweet, blood, hung thickly in the air.

The great stone hall, walls bare, ceiling dark due to its great height, was filled with the terrified faces of mortals, humans -- _breakfast_.

I couldn't bear the sight.

An alabaster face turned to me, crimson eyes meeting gold, and a smirk broke out across his features.

"Having some trouble there, oh great and mighty Duchess?" He's voice was mocking, though he still was able to force some respect into my title.

"Actually, Demetri, I was just thinking about your unfortunate appearance; did Aro accidentally rip of your face when he first changed you?" My grimace turned upwards, and I let an innocent smile dominate my features. "Because, if so, you only need to ask for a little help to get that fixed"

"Your too cocky for your own good, Isabella," He hissed, "If Aro didn't have a fascination with you and your _'fabulous abilities,'_ I would have you exposed; that delicate throat in the open for my teeth to sink into. Right now."

I smirked, hearing the quote. It had been an interesting day, 37 years ago, when the lords of the Volturi had shown up at my door, demanding I give in to their rule and follow them faithfully.

I had stood there, slightly amused, slightly annoyed, and laughed.

Flat out.

The look on Caius's face had been so priceless, I had quickly memorized it, putting it away to taunt him with later.

I really had no idea how the Italian vampires had even found out about me, much less my special talents. I had spent the last 10 years in Egypt, and before that, with the coven that had unfortunately killed the only person that ever really seemed to care about me; though she had set out to murder me, torture me, suck me dry, etc, before she stumbled upon the mess that was Bella Swan, the human who had befriended werewolves in attempt to gain some compassion, the human who was so clumsy, she was almost declared handicapped, the human who was in love a boy. A vampire boy.

Who had left her.

She never really explained to me why she didn't kill me the moment she had walked into my room, just down the hall from my sleeping father, and ignored my pleads for death, no matter how painful. She just looked at me, her dark eyes filled with a pain that reminded me so much of looking in a mirror.

She broke down then.

Crying hard, dry sobs.

And then she woke up. Realization bringing a blazed hope into her slightly crazed eyes. And she spoke of being together; about how, she realized now, that we were alike, and needed to stick together, because that's what people do.

I had sat there, completely transfixed; dazed, worried, hopeful in a way.

A voice interrupted my thoughts,

"My lady?" I snapped to attention. Jane, a girl that looked no older then 10, stood before me. Her face was beautiful in the same way every other vampires was; her bright red eyes wide with supposed innocence, her full red lips quivering slightly, features angelic.

I sickened me to the core that as a human, I had thought this meant true beauty.

That I had thought that because something was so pure looking, they actually had the capability to actually _be_ pure.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Will you feed?" I snorted, I had been with the Volturi for only 5 years, but you would think that they would have learned my stubborn nature by now.

"As always, no. I am quite comfortable were I am for the moment." The second part was a lie. I was comfortable in stance, but, as the warm blood was being spilled around me, I could hardly breathe. I leaned back into the right corner of the throne like chair, situated at the front of the hall, and lifted both my legs to rest on the left arm. I had always been good at denying my self something. For example: Happiness, Blood, the new Channel Spring line… I thought of them as humans. I thought about that it would mean if I stole there lives if they had people to look after, to love.

Jane nodded, "Alright. Aro is waiting for you in the study, and wishes to see you when you would like to go." The child like vamp was much more respectful then Demetri, who was glowering behind her. She had been there that first day when I laughed at them, the lords of the Volturi. Instantly she had run to the front step and smiled a slightly evil grin. I had cocked my head to the side, looking to Marcus and raising a brow in a slight "Is she going to be okay? / You shouldn't keep crazy people so close; it could catch" look.

Sure, it had taken her 20 years to get over the fact that she couldn't do anything to me, but really, even if she could, she wouldn't.

Only because I wouldn't succumb.

I had realized, when I first changed, that I was different. That first moment, when Drake pulled me up into his arms and whispered that he was sorry, I just knew.

Bella Swan was indeed still part of the fabric of my being; but she was in hiding.

In first week, Drake, the leader of the "family" that had killed my best friend, my sister, my _mother_, watched me closely, waiting for the moment when I would speak.

I was silent for 19 months.

And then, I simply said,

"I really did have a crap life, didn't I?"

While I was silent, you could say that I was reviewing every single part of the human life I had lived.

Because, for some reason, God had decided that I deserved to suffer in the after life.

So, I remembered everything; well, not every singly part of my human life, but the parts that happened after I had moved there.

To Forks… To Charlie… To _Them._

The reason for my existence, in more common terms.

I sat, eyes closed, and remembered everything that had happened from the moment I stepped of the plane in January, to when I was changed. Living each day, over again, on the back of my eye lids.

Sarah, the newest member of the coven (she joined 13 years before they changed me), had been sitting with me when I "woke up".

She jumped up, giving a small yelp and sending up a physical shield so strong I practically fainted.

And vampires can't faint worth shit.

They introduced them selves to me, with Sarah pleading forgive-ness the entire time. There were four members of the Coven:

Drake, I already knew, the leader or "father", un paired.

Karly, the mother figure, 2nd oldest, un paired. (Drake, a 687 year old vamp, looking a chipper 23, and they were like brother and sister)

Sarah, newest member, also youngest at 15, mated with Chrystian.

And finally, Chrystian, mated with Sarah, and having the hardest time trying to keep to the "vegetarian" diet.

So, they welcomed me, though I still think it was only because they believed they needed to do it, just to make sure I was taken care off, since they killed her.

Killed Victoria.

I sighed when I thought of her name; slightly happy I could say her name at least, if not _his._

I froze in my thoughts. I refused to be drawn in. To think about him.

But in the end, it all came back to him.

He's un-selfish ways, his compassion, his brilliance, the way he had said he loved me..

And also, the words that broke everything that we had built together.

Shaking my head, I stood. Demetri had gone back to his meal, and the rest of the Guard were completely caught up in the mortals in front of them. I decided I needed to get out, to run, before I went to see Aro.

I flited, faster then anyone else in Volterra, out into the open air. It was a cloudy day, and the sun was hidden from view. It meant I was safe – safe from the humans.

It sounded so odd, that if I was caught in the sun light, a mere human could be my downfall.

But when I thought about it, they were already my downfall.

The voices started then, when I thought about them, and I could hear them like whispers in the wind. I closed my eyes, gripping my temple as I stopped. Groaning I clutched at my stomach, trying to hard to block them out like I had in the castle, but then again, they had all been wishing the same thing.

You see, I guess when I was human, I was a little too caring. A little too ..

Selfless.

So, that's what I brought with me; the ability to give people their hearts desires. Their wishes. Their dreams.

That's why they wanted me; to bring them everything they ever wanted.

And also, that's why I could laugh and them and say that they were going to work for me one day.

Marcus, the least emotional person I have ever met, actually laughed at me when I told that to them when I finally stopped laughing at Jane's expression. But soon enough, he got what I meant.

I calmed down, taking deep unnecessary breaths, and started running again; my feet moving soundlessly against the forest floor.

I had run for a while, maybe an hour, when I smelt them.

New blood.

New vamps to torment.

I smiled ruefully, wheeling back towards the castle. This was the only time I really got to act slightly crazy, completely knocking out my Bella side, and replacing it with: Isabella Swan, Duchess of Volterra and the Last Blue Djinn.

Okay, so I was a little vain. But we all have to have our power trips once and a while.

I made it to the manor quickly, not taking my time to take in the beauty of the grounds. As soon as I walked in, Felix, a guard, grabbed my arm.

I instantly stopped, growling under my breath and narrowing my golden eyes. "Let. Go." He smirked, his burgundy eyes raking up and down my body in slow movements to piss me off.

"I don't think I will." He dragged me closer to him, his strength out doing mine. Suddenly something came to my attention.

"Your _really_ going to wish you didn't just wish that." A smirk grew on my face and I lashed out, punching him in his groin. Grunting in pain, he let go, bending down and clutching himself.

"Why – the hell – would you do that, you bitch?!" He managed to gasp out.

I bent over pressing my lips to his cheek, "You wanted me to touch you there – so I did."

With that, I turned and set back to my previous pace. The air rushed past me as I run, and my long dead heart gave a twist. It reminded me so much of when he would run, with me piggy back behind him, his feet leaving no sign of passage.

I pushed that out of my mind, and with an extra burst of speed, I arrived at my room.

It was definitely one of the biggest in the castle, fitting at least 5 of my old rooms in Forks, and around 30 of the hut that I lived in while in Egypt, studying my abilities.

I had stolen it from Heidi, part of the guard, when I had first come to Volterra under the conditions that I was not part of the guard, but working with the Volturi. So, they had welcomed me into the "family," though both Caius and Marcus were less then pleased. The wives, though, thought it was splendid to have another female around.

Gag me please.

They had tried to get me to come with them to spa's, to go shopping all over Europe, to join them to feed in the great hall, but I politely declined, pinning it on my studies.

I gave a small smile at the thought of the years I had spent contemplating my new found abilities.. how I had come up with the idea and the person that had helped me understand.

It was 69 years, give or take a month, since I had become a vampire. I had spent 22 years with Drake and his family. In the first year, we started to notice things. Things like wishing for that new top by Channel, or that we didn't have to stop for gas. It soon progressed into Chrystain doing these crazy tests. Soon enough, we found out that I could grant things.

Grant wishes.

Immediately, I got bombarded with the people around me desire's; it felt like I had always heard them, but until now, I didn't really understand. But now I could. I could feel it, all in my head.

I knew then what Ed- what _he_ had meant about being in a room, with everyone shouting at him at once. So, I decided to go to the one place that might hold answers.

I had first gotten the idea when me and Sarah were watching Aladdin on Disney Night, something that CBC had every Sunday. At first I thought it was silly, but then, my curiosity got the better of me. So, I went.

And I learned.

I stepped into my room, taking in the four post bed, bare of hangings and covered roof, midnight blue comforter, cherry wood floors, plain stone walls. I ran my hand against the white grand piano, sighing slightly, and quickly walked to the open door on my left.

It opened to a closet that would do A- .. A ..

Go on, you can say it, I egged myself on.

Alice proud. There. I did it. "Prepare for the pain.." I muttered under my breath. When ever I thought about them, I paid for it later.

Paid for it in misery and pain.

I sighed, the sound slightly mournful and glanced in the mirror to my right.

My light butterscotch eyes were bright against my pale skin, though they were caught in a emotion that I didn't even understand, and they were my eyes; my curly mocha brown locks wind blown in a "I just got out of bed, but I wasn't sleeping," look. My lips, still a little too full in my opinion, where a luscious red, and my cheek bones were set high in my face.

I let my eyes sweep down my body, taking in the tight wife beater, light blue ripped jeans and calf high black buckled boots. My curves were accentuated, showing things I never had when I was human.

My eyes flickered up to my face, a smirk popping out, I was indeed beautiful, though not the same gorgeous that... Alice, and – Rose, had been.

I stretched, my shirt slipping up wards to show some tummy. My muscles rippled underneath, and I held the shirt up higher, flexing. My years in the desert had caused me to harden up, and my abs were more defined now. My whole body was a well tuned machine, even if I couldn't fight against someone as strong as Felix. My hand unconsciously slid to my left hip bone, rubbing the tattoo there. I still had no idea how he had managed to work it into my skin, or how it remained to be hot to my frozen touch. The All Seeing Eye stared out of my hip bone, there for ever, controlling something best left alone.

Turning from my reflection, I pushed the intercom button on the wall.

"Bella!" Aro's voice sounded from the speaker, sounding truly delighted.

"Aro." I said, somewhat dryly.

"You must come here at once; there are some people you just _have_ to meet!" I heard murmurs in the back round. "They follow the same lifestyle as you do, and are my _dear_ old friends!"

I could tell he was trying to suck up. "I just need to put on something a little more presentable, I think --" I was cut off.

"Oh! Wear something formal; I want to show you off. Bye Bella!" The intercom emitted a loud, beeping noise to say the other had turned his receiver off. I turned to my clothes, closing my eyes. I wanted something that screamed confidence, that would completely block out the human Bella that was somewhere inside me. I let my sence of smell guide me.

I caught a interesting scent. Canvas? Why the fuck not? I grinned, doubting that anyone would expect this. I hurried to the section, pulling out a strapless bubble dress that ended mid thigh in a sea deep blue. I surprised myself; I hadn't thought I would like the dress quite as much as I did. I walked over to the shoe section, debating if I should even bother. No, I would go bare foot, I decided in the end.

Ripping of my clothes, realizing actually wanted to meet these strangers, I hurried to put on the dress. Tugging it into the correct position, I flited to my makeup counter. I pinned a few strands of my hair back, weaving them together in a complex bee hive like design on the back of my head. I pushed it up slightly to give it some volume, and added the golden circlet that marked my place as the Duchess of Volterra.

Nobody had held the title for 700 years, but when I first came here, Aro instantly assigned me to the part. I read up on it the day he asked me if I would accept the offer, and it turned out that the Duchess was always a woman, a vampire, that held more power then the Volturi really wanted her to have. She was a wild card, and when she did show up, she tended to leave a path of destruction in her path.

I accepted in the end, bewildered by the Lords offer. I pulled the circlet so it rested around a quarter of the way down my brow, reaching all the way around my head. The metallic colour went well with the mocha in my hair, and I swiftly looked through a box of jewelry beside a makeup case, pulling out a golden locket, made with white and yellow gold. I reached in the make up bag, pulling out a mascara tube. Applying a little, (I didn't need much – my eye lashes already incredible thick and long), it gave the look that I was already wearing eye liner. I smeared a little clear gloss on my lips and stood up.

Walking at human pace out my door, and into the hallway I composed myself so my back was perfectly straight, my chin held high and my stride graceful. Aro's study wasn't very far, only a 3 minute walk at human pace. I didn't really feel like running, feeling that a slow entrance would be far better.

When I made it, I ignored the urge to listen to the new comer's desires, feeling it would be better if I just did that later, when I would have time to process them.

I raised my hand, fingers pianist slender, and rapped twice.

"_Bella!" _Aro screamed in his mind. While I was in Egypt, I needed to listen to another vampire, a hostile vampire, thoughts to save my own ass and it stuck with me. Now, I could choose who I wished to hear and who not, accomplishing mind speak.

"_Hello Aro."_

"_I'm going to announce you, wait for me to open the door!"_ His thoughts were very complex, but right now, he seemed way too excited for some odd reason.

There was no physical sound through the door way, and I imagined that they felt my presence out the door.

"Now, She is here," Aro spoke dramatically, and I had to hold in a snort, "May I present The Duchess of Volterra, The Last Blue Djinn, and our very own human lover" I held in a giggle there, for Aro has a fascination for humans, but still can't understand why I wont feed from them – " Isabella Marie Swan."

The door swung open, and I slid gracefully in, instantly walking into Aro's arms to give him a quick hug. I calmed myself, pushing out the hard, confident, sexy woman that was not the human I used to be.

I turned. "Hello, It is …" My voice trickled away, and my eyes grew wide.

There were 7 vampires in front of me.

A father, a mother; a pixie and her calmer; vanity and her cure; and a pianist.

The pixie was holding her breath, her eyes wide with shock. The cure was the first to speak.

"Bells?" He sputtered out; I fought the urge to run over and rap my arms around my older brother figure, "Is that really you, Bella?"

I stood there, wanting to nod, but at the same time I realized to need to get a grip. They don't love me. They left. I just needed to compose myself.

Swallowing I shook my head. "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about" My voice was very week, and I felt my hip start to heat up, the ink that my master had branded me with heating the rest of my body. Instantly my hand fluttered to it, patting it, knowing that the dress wasn't on fire though my skin felt like it.

It was the father that spoke next.

"Bella? I know you know who we are .." He trailed off. "I .. Well.. You've changed."

I tried to sound stronger, and failed miserably. I decided to just give in, because there was no point in arguing. Nodding weakly, I answered. "Fine. I know who you are." I bit my lower lip before whispering "You're my fa- .. No. You're the Cullen's." I wanted them to be my family again. My safe house. But I knew they didn't want me to be.

My eyes flickered up to the family, only looking at the six, trying not to look at him. I knew it was going to hurt if I tried. Suddenly something smacked into me.

"OH BELLA! I've missed you so much! You're my best friend, my sister, I need you! I'm sorry I left, I love you, Bella! I missed you! Please forgive me for ever leaving you; I can't even _shop_ without you anymore!" It was Alice, and she was talking so fast it was hard for me to understand what was going on. Suddenly her body starting shaking, her dry sobs raking threw her fail form. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my face into her spikes.

I didn't say anything, and the other followed my lead. I glanced up once and a while to see what they were going, and mostly, they were staring at me. I wanted to search there minds to see what was going threw their heads, but it felt like an invasion of privacy.

5 minutes later, Alice calmed down. She was no longer sobbing, but she was still holding onto me for dear life, not speaking a word. Aro cleared his throat behind me, and I sighed.

I scooped her up in my arms, and it felt odd. I was so used to her looking after me, and now I was strong enough to help her. It made me feel good.

Standing up, I walked to her rock, her love, Jasper. Handing her to him, she put up a fight.

"Bella! I want to stay with you! Please! I've gone 69 _years_ without you and now want to be with you!" She pleaded, throwing up her eyes lids to stare into mine. I shook my head sadly, holding up my hands in defensive way, and backed up. I couldn't be with them, I rationalized. They didn't want me. I knew that. He had told me.

I was now 10 feet away from them, and they all just looked at me with sad expressions on their faces, little smiles that were apologetic. I finally let my eyes flash to his face, drinking in whatever I could.

His eyes were open so wide, I thought they were going to pop out; his hair tickled his brow, the exact shade I remembered it to be. His cheek bones stood out on his face, and his chistled jaw line was strong. His full red lips – how much I wanted to press my lips – no, I couldn't – were slightly parted as he stared at me.

He was more gorgeous then I remembered.

I tried to put some life into my voice as I spoke "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're here .. I should have found out and stopped it so you wouldn't have to see me again. I'm so, so sorry that I've entered your life again and … I'll leave. I'll go some place else until your finished your business her." I grew stronger as I spoke, lifting my chin in the last sentence. I wanted to have a little fun before I left, walk out confidently like they hadn't ever hurt me and that I didn't care about them, but their expressions caught me off guard.

All of them, including vanity, had an expression of pure agony. It was heart breaking, and I couldn't handle it.

I felt the heat rise up in me, and I whimpered.

This was definitely not the time for the fire to make it's appearance.

_Flassh BACK!_

_I stood there, in the middle of the desert, for longer then I thought. My eyes were closed, and I could tell from the sensation in the back of my throat that I was thirsty; but I couldn't feel it. For once, I was in control. When I was back in America could hardly go out in public; because the wishes would come at such a force I couldn't handle it._

_Most of the neighborhood around me was rich in the first year I was there; children were super stars, and one man even found the cure to cancer. Things like that were happening left and right where ever I went, and I needed it to stop. So, I had but my Aladdin theory to the test and hopped on a plane._

_My gown, midnight blue, swirled around me in the sandstorm like wind, the rocks and dirt feeling like feathers against my marble skin._

_The heat was wonderful; filling me up_

_But then I smelt it, a human .. So I opened my eyes and he stood but 6 feet away from me. I felt the urge to talk to him, to understand why he was out here .. in the middle of the desert .. in a sand storm._

"_Are you the one I am looking for?" I called out in Egyptain, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_He shook his head, and I closed my eyes again, not feeling like I should continue the conversation; but he interrupted my thoughts._

"_It is I, who have been looking for you, Blue Goddess." I narrowed my eyes at him, taking in his appearance._

_He looked ancient, more old then I thought a man could live too. His wind beaten face was the color of leather, and he had an eye, an All Seeing Eye, stamped onto his wasted cheek. I had no idea how someone so frail could stand in this wind. He wore full black robes that twisted around him like snakes. _

_He reached out one hand towards me, and for some reason, I closed the distance and took his hand._

_4 years later, in Egypt_

_The burning was almost too much to handle. I had stare's in my eyes from trying to see, and my un-necessary breaths were coming in raggedly. I could feel the needle poking into my skin, and I briefly wondered how he had managed to even get the needle into my hard skin, let alone make a tattoo there._

_But he said that this would help. That the fire that took over me when I lost control would be easier to focus, and I trusted him with me life._

_The sad part was, was that I didn't even know his name. He refused to tell me. The first day I had met him, we walked for 3 full days, never once resting, until we reached a hut. It wasn't much, just made out of old bricks from buildings in the cities. As we stepped inside, I found that the walls were full of books, all about the "Fire People."_

_That's when he told me what I was; what I had the power to do._

_He explained that I was the first new Djinn, or Genie, in 887 years, and probably the last one ever, even if I only had the powers of the Djinn, and not the body. He told me all the legends about the Fire People, about how We, the Genie's (he often snickered when he used that term for my benefit) were the gods of fire. How its passion ruled out lives and commanded us to do it's bidding._

_And that's why I was lying here, in the same shack, 4 year later, going threw the worst agony since my change._

_The pricking slowed, and soon it was all together was gone. The man stood up, nodded at me, and left. I groaned, sitting up, a hand sliding down to my hip. I rubbed at the spot gently, and yelped in surprise. The ink was hot against my frozen skin. I sat there, waiting for it to cool, but it never did._

_END FLASHBACKK._

More whimpers escaped my lips and I fell to my knees placing my palms against the wooden floor.

"Bella?! I thought that you would.. Never mind! Here, let me help you." Aro was suddenly beside me, lifting me up, and the placing me down on my back. He started to coo to me, whispering comforting words. His hand went to mine, which rested on the tattoo sheathed in dress.

"What's happening to her? Oh god! Is she dying?" I heard Esme cry, "Carlisle, please, help her!"

"I don't see what's wrong, Esme! She just fell down.." I heard Alice whimper. I felt a pair of cool hands hold tugging at me so I would straighten out. I breathed deep and stretched, doing what they wanted.

I was getting heard to breath, the fire erupting in my body, pulling me under. I laid back, finding my head being placed in someone's lap. I look up, and met his eyes.

Edward's eyes.

**What did you think? Was it okay? Does it need work?**

**I need around 15 reviews before i do anyother chapter. :)**

**Thankiess.**


End file.
